


When You Love Someone

by Nightdusk



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Actors, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, M/M, Secret Relationship, when you listen to lady gaga and lana one in the morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 16:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15490182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightdusk/pseuds/Nightdusk
Summary: Breathless, he had been at the first glance of that face. Breathless, he still is.





	When You Love Someone

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea what this is and how this came to be. you can call lady gaga's "marry the night" enabler of this.

Hollow. The pain in his lungs suffocating. Hard to breathe, his twinkling eyes that were full of dreams before were blind of bright.

Snaps of camera was obscuring his vision. Smiling broad for the camera. Its like his body knew by heart what will be his next move even before his mind gave instructions.

Praises. Formalities. Articles. Hyungwon's new movie was a blockbuster, tickets were selling well. Interviews. He did it all. Tea and coffees on shows to mocktails and drinks in parties.

 

 

Pressure, competition and workload was high in this ambience of limelight. Drugs and alcohol was a leeway. “You are not good enough.” people would tell him all his life. Self loathe, easy. And Loneliness barged in like she belonged. Like she was here to stay, for a long time; making a home for herself, that was his body.

Overachiever, they all were calling him now. Praises being a big part of his job but Hyungwon never took them well.

 

The smoke suffocated his lungs then, dulling the pain. Money and fame dulled the pain too, but that was short lived.

And when he breathed out. He was hollow all over again.

 

 

But then Minhyuk came. And he was hollow too. So much more than him.

With a face so enchanting and pretty, that would betray the shadowy, deep ocean reflecting from his eyes, when Hyungwon would stare into them in the dim light of his bedroom.

 

Dark blue, satin sheets of Hyungwon’s bed crumpled under him, and he averts his eyes to look at the drawn, black curtains of the window. Sitting at the edge of the bed beside him, Hyungwon looks down at him curiously. His one hand busy swirling the wine in the glass.

Minhyuk looks back at him and their eyes lock again, “What do you see?” Minhyuk asks in a low whisper.

“Alot.” Hyungwon replies with a kind of smile in his voice, the one he had abandoned but now has distinguished short time ago from his forced ones.

This smile was sly, came uninvited. Only in Minhyuk’s presence he would allow her to dance on his face and it would adorn his face for a long time, stretch his lips until they hurt. Hyungwon loves this smile. He loves the smile that graces Minhyuk’s lips too. So he dips down to close his mouth over that smile. Spilling some of the wine and painting the sheets in more darker blue, the same colour of silk Minhyuk is clad in.

 

Minhyuk would sneak into his house hiding from paparazzis, in his too expensive shirts, with his brown hair mussed on his head and makeup smudged.

“Surprise.” he would say when Hyungwon would spot him, a little too loud for Hyungwon’s taste but Hyungwon would laugh nonetheless.

Like magnets, drawn to each other in the dark. Mix of expensive perfume drowning in the air. Scent so sweet and words needless.

  
  
  
Hurt. Hurt, he is stubborn and remains. Pride. She is clingy.

And so is Minhyuk. The kind of Stubborn and clingy he didn't loathe. Minhyuk would keep Pulling at the fabric of his comfy sweater until Hyungwon would not look his way. Arduous but adorable.

Mess of limbs on the couch and their first movies would play in background on Minhyuk’s big tv. That one shitty scene Hyungwon would point out of Minhyuk's and they would snicker. Laugh until their stomach hurt.

 

Like the stubborn he was, hurt came frequently, staring at him from the door, invading and stretching the nights, accompanying those unshed tears.

 

  
  
A teardrop. One and two, three. But Minhyuk’s fingers would catch as many and wipe them away. His hand would feel soft and warm on Hyungwon’s cheek. Softly caressing like he was delicate, like he would break with slight pressure. Hyungwon was already broken, Minhyuk was fixing him with his crippled self.

Hollow, she was gone.

 

 

As Minhyuk would start peeling his layers emotionally and literally, Hyungwon would watch.

His hard exterior build with bricks of nonchalance started to break down after months, when Minhyuk himself allowed it. The dim light that had showed his eyes, now casted a light on his cracks. Hyungwon thought they were beautiful.

Hyungwon was weak but Minhyuk after discarding the blinds of his smiles was weaker. Saved? No, Found.

Call it luck or not, they had found each other in this glamorous, busy, always talking world. Hyungwon was adamant now as much as he was enamoured.

Maybe the cracks he saw, he wanted to heal them. Craving to chase away the void. Like he was obsessed. Like he had found a new drug. Hyungwon wanted to be intoxicated by it. So he started transforming his little heart shapes spreading within him to Minhyuk’s empty insides.

He laces their fingers and brings them to his mouth. A soft brush of lips and skin, Hyungwon wishes it's comforting like the hand on his cheek had been.

 

 

Movies after movies and articles after articles. Pictures of them were out. Hyungwon didn't care. He never dared to ask Minhyuk if he did.

Hurt and hollow were gone for the most part. But pride she was still there like a nagging presence. Reminding him of the picture of reputation he had built in front of the watching eyes.

 

“There's new article.” Minhyuk says smiling amusedly. “They have started to notice,” he sips his orange juice before stretching the paper held in his hand. “Actor Chae Hyungwon and actor Lee Minhyuk friends or more?” he reads out the tacky title and snickers.  

Pride. Or was he possessive. Which one was it now. Before he came to the conclusion he spits out the question that clawed its way up in his throat, “Do you care?”

Puzzled, Minhyuk looks at Hyungwon, his face softening. Maybe Hyungwon was searching his face for hesitance, but he got a smile instead. “Care about what? You and me? Or these articles?”

“Both. It might affect everything you and me have worked hard for.”

Minhyuk puts the paper down. Walks up to Hyungwon on the other side of the table, sitting on the handrest of chair, “Do you care if it affects everything? Because i don't. I care about you, Hyungwon.”

 

Care.

Minhyuk was kind and Hyungwon’s hollow was replaced by care for the shorter. Minhyuk was the one leaning down this time to kiss.

The kiss. Would melt his thoughts. Mold them into nothingness and spread the warmth over his body. Affection would ripple on his skin, tingling and pleasant.

 

 

“You seem happy lately. Are you in love?” the interviewer asks in a practised, teasy tone, arching her drawn eyebrows. Her question implying more and tugging at curiosity compared to how simple it had sounded.

He doesn't want to lie. But he doesn't want to tell either. Their little secret he wants to keep it to themselves. The home of all the sweet emotions that they have created for each other over the time, he wouldn't let others taste it without knowing the bitterness and sourness of it all. They don't know what it was like. They don't know what it's like. They don't deserve to know.

Possessive. Yes he was.

“Yes.” he arches his eyebrows too, “I might be in love, i might not. You'll know the story in theatre after the movie's release.” he finishes with a coy chuckle looking over to the seated audience, like the skilled entertainer he was. The wittiness of the answer and clapping of the audience wins over the curiosity of the interviewer and she moves on to the next question.

 

  
  
Love. Both of their hollows left and created love. This time the questions that would muddle his head unnecessarily didn't come to harass him. He isn't unsure like he was before, for the most of the things.

He loves Minhyuk. Minhyuk loves back. Simple and sweet and he knew it. Minhyuk loves him with words, with kisses, with body and skin.

  
Minhyuk sits at the premier of Hyungwon's movie beside him, supporting his boyfriend in the tailored suit that makes him look handsome. Hyungwon finds him beautiful and cute.

"This one will be a hit too." Minhyuk whispers cheerfully at the first scene. Hyungwon smiles that lovesick smile. There would be new articles, more questions. More things to care for later.

Minhyuk looks over to the screen and he glows in the light. Breathless, he had been at the first glance of that face. Breathless, he still is. After discovering all the films under those gleaming eyes, Hyungwon doesn't know how to explain it. Tell him to put his feelings in words like he would rap his lines on the screen, he wouldn't know how to. 

 

Love is such a weird thing. He is full now. Full of love.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a day 6's song, of course that song contributed in this as well. if you managed to reach till the end thank you for reading this :') kudos and criticism will be appreciated.


End file.
